My invention contemplates an arrangement wherein the nut-screw assembly is constructed so that the nut can be passed through an entrance opening in one of the work members to a position behind the plane of the inaccessible member. The assembly includes a motion-limiting stop element extendable into a cut-out portion of the nut to permit limited arcuate motion of the nut to a position out of registry with the entrance opening. Application of a turning force on the accessible head of the screw imparts limited arcuate motion to the concealed inaccessible nut; thereafter the turning force causes the nut to be drawn axially along the screw into tight engagement against the inaccessible surface of the associated member.
My invention is believed to have several important practical advantages in those situations where it is necessary to employ a nut in a blind location behind a relatively inaccessible surface of a work member. For example, use of my invention avoids the necessity for welding or otherwise affixing the nut on the inaccessible face of the hull wall or other similar work member, thus avoiding the expense associated with welding. As related to the above, my invention permits connections to be made quickly in a single step operation. Also, since the nut is not welded or otherwise affixed to the associated work member the nut can be readily replaced without destroying or dismantling the work members, as necessary for example when the nut or screw threads become stripped or deformed. Since my invention avoids the need for welding it is susceptible to use where welding and associated welding heat are not acceptable, as for example when the installation involves plastics or metals susceptible to destruction by welding heat.